


TXT Drabbles (Ships)

by Calyxir (orphan_account), Flavistice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic AU, Oneshot, Royalty AU, Sad, Short Stories, Suicide, cross-posted on fb, drabbles for fun, may contain other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Calyxir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavistice/pseuds/Flavistice
Summary: Some short stories of literally any TXT ship, that may have a part 2 or not.Ready your tissues, it can get bad, bad; sad, sad real quick.(Cross posted on Facebook w Flavine Solstice(@Flavistice on ao3))
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. "If You Love Me" [SooGyu]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll just post my works w Flavine Solstice from FB here. My fb acc is Crystal calypso,,, add me, let's be writer friends : >

Beomgyu is the son of a kingdom's royal sorcerer. At the age of 20, a lot was expected of him.

Every night, he practiced to get better. This was one of those nights.

"Why can't I just be good at magic— why do I even need to be?" Beomgyu scowled ay his hands.

/Woosh/

A sound was heard. His heart started to beat fast because he knew he was alone in the forest.

It could have been the wind or an animal, right?

Just to keep himself safe, he casted magic towards the said direction.

He was about to throw some more when he heard a scream of pain.

He cautiously moved towards what he supposed to be a beast. In its place was a beautiful man was lying on the ground.

"Soobin!" the man said in defence, “Choi Soobin, don’t hurt me—“

"Oh... I’m sorry, I thought it you were a rogue," he explained.

Beomgyu’s eyes scanned Soobin’s form. He was sure he had just heard Soobin in pain a while ago but there are no single scratches on Soobin— he was a clear canvas.

"No, I'm not hurt, I was watching you and decided maybe I can teach you some of my learnings from magic," Soobin offered.

‘Are my skills /that/ horrible for someone to take pity on me?’ Beomgyu thought, but agreed anyway.

Soobin taught him for a few weeks now and it was clearly shown that they were infatuated with each other, ever since they’d met, but neither of them said a word about it.

The summer solstice came and on that day Beomgyu would officially be the ‘Royal Sorcerer’.

Soobin was dressed in a cloak, as if it were protecting himself from sunlight.

“Thanks, Soobin, I owe you—“ Soobin cut off Beomgyu’s statement.

“You don’t owe me anything..., besides, I think this is the last time we’d ever see each other,” Soobin was suddenly sad and sullen.

Beomgyu was about to ask why but then the royal guards came to fetch him and when he looked around, Soobin is gone.

As he was declared the kingdom's royal sorcerer, he was given his first task.

Prince Yeonjun commanded, "Your first task is to kill the vampire said to be living in the kingdom."

“A vampire? Isn’t that a bit far fetched?” Beomgyu reasoned.

“Kill the vamp, or endanger the kingdom?” Prince Yeonjun asked, one eyebrow raised, taunting the new sorcerer.

“All right.”

When Beomgyu arrived at the said location, he saw Soobin smiling at him glumly.

"Soobin what are you doing here?"

Tears suddenly streaked down the face of the elder, he couldn’t help it. It seemed almost painful, tears staining his cheeks while his lips were pulled in a smile.

A few minutes after, the dusk came and he stopped. "Beomgyu, I need to tell you two things but we need to be quick," he wiped a tear off his cheek and continued, "I love you Beomgyu."

Beomgyu was shocked, he was pressured, and didn’t know what to reply, "...Soobin hyung, but please answer my question what are you doing here? There’s a vampire here that may kill you, and why are you crying?"

Soobin’s eyes brimmed with tears again.

He looked at Beomgyu, his soft face, his ethereal eyes, his perfect stature.

Soobin watched as Beomgyu’s concerned gaze turned into realization, a painful one.

Soobin felt himself transforming, eyes refusing to look away from Beomgyu.

Soobin’s eyes glowed red, he felt his own growing fangs grazing his lips.

Now, it was Beomgyu’s turn to cry.

“I was sent to kill you but— no, Soobin Hyung, I can’t! I... I love you,” The last phrase slipped through Beomgyu’s mouth.

It was the truth. He loved Soobin back.

At least, Soobin would die knowing.

"Sorcerer Beomgyu," Soobin flashed him a sad, reassuring smile, “if you love me... kill me.”


	2. "@$%#&$, Wrong Send!" (TaeGyu) [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is kinda crack

Choi Beomgyu had the biggest, fattest crush on his batchmate, Kang Taehyun.

He received a notification from Instagram: 'Kang Taehyun and three others have posted.'

'Course, he had his notifications on for Taehyun.

He clicked it without hesitation, then too a screenshot with the intention of sending it to his bestfriend, Huening Kai.

 **Bamgyuu** : HYUKA OMG HE LOOK SO GOOD LIKE CAN HE PLEASE JUST BE MY BOYFRIEND ALREADY I JUST CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE

He went out of the cafe and started walking home as he felt his phone vibrate so many times, a sudden burst of notifications but he decided to check it later at his dorm.

When he opened the door to his and Huening Kai's room, Hyuka was already home watching the television. Kai spotted Beomgyu right away and laughed. So hard, that he could barely breathe.

"Huening-- why the hell are you laughing?" Beomgyu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of _course_ you don't know yet, check your phone, hyung," and continued laughing.

He first checked his messages and noticed something wrong.

Holy mother of kai's plushies...

He sent it to the batch group chat!

Someone knocked on the door. Beomgyu came to open it because his friend is still busy giggling his heart out.

Behind the door appeared Taehyun, his crush for 3 years.

_He knew, $$ &^$@#_

"Uh, hello? What are you..." Beomgyu muttered in loss of words, his face was heating up.

"Yes," Taehyun said not letting Beomgyu finish his statement.

"What? What's that yes for?" Beomgyu asked, confused.

_Could he be..., no, that's impossible._

"You asked if I can just be your boyfriend already," he moved closer to Beomgyu, he could almost hear Beomgyu's heart beating out of his chest.

"My answer is yes."

And they heard Huening Kai's outrageous laugh.

"I, uh, should we talk somewhere else?" and Beomgyu pulled Taehyun to the nearest cafe.

"You, Kang Taehyun read my wrongly sent message and agree to be my boyfriend?" He spoke still not believing.

"I already said yes, would you want me to say otherwise?" Taehyung annoyingly retorted.

"No, no, no. I just can't believe it cause I have been hopelessly crushing on you for three years and now you agree to be my boyfriend"

Beomgyu slapped his face. "Am I dreaming?"

Taehyun inched closer and kissed where Beomgyu slapped his cheek. "Hey, don't hurt yourself, I am now your boyfriend."

Taehyun took Beomgyu's hand and intertwined it with his own.

"I'm here, and I'm real, you're not dreaming."

Beomgyu blushed but didn't complain. His _boyfriend_ Taehyun continued.

"Just don't keep wrong sending your messages again," he teased Beomgyu.

He didn't mind the teasing because Beomgyu was happy.

It was 8pm and Taehyun was walking him home.

When they arrived at Beomgyu's dorm, Taehyun said goodnight and was about to go when Beomgyu called him.

"Yes, _Babegyu_?" Taehyun said with a smile.

Beomgyu's heart leapt at the nickname.

"I don't mind wrong sending... if it means I can have you."


	3. "I'm Your Boyfriend" (YeonBin) [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also kinda crack we wrote this at 12 am

Being in love with Choi Soobin was hard, especially because he was his secretary. Choi Yeonjun knew this, but he was far too whipped for him to snap out of it.

Along with his love for Soobin, Yeonjun always loved fashion. That is why he worked so hard to reach his dreams and now he became the CEO of Eternal Fashion Inc.

On his first day as the CEO, his best friend, the new Marketing Chair of the company, came rushing to him.

"Hey Yeonjun-hyung," Beomgyu, out of breath after rushing to him through the hallway.

The elder smirked, "That's /boss/ Yeonjun to you now, Beommie~"

Beomgyu ignored him." You will be meeting your new secretary today."

The younger checked his digital watch for the time, "He would be here any second."

"You will surely like your secretary," Beomgyu said and glanced at Yeonjun with a cocky grin.

"He texted me, hyung, he's here, wait for a while," Beomgyu said as he exited Yeonjun's office. the CEO was too tired of the boy's antics to even call him out after /still/ calling him hyung.

Beomgyu burst through the door minutes later.

"Mr. Choi, meet your new secretary, Choi Soobin!"

Hearing the name made Yeonjun's heart jump, he almost threw the pen he was currently using towards Soobin.

He was shocked, because here's the thing, the tea you've all been waiting for: Soobin rejected him back in highschool. Yeonjun didn't know how to live with himself-- Soobin was the first one ever to shove him away.

Soobin, who was was dressed in black formal-wear, didn't seem to recognize him. Yeonjun, however, cannot set aside his resurfacing feelings he'd tried to run away from over the years.

/Highschool flashback/

"Why did you bring me here, hyung?" Soobin asked as he grabbed one of the clothes and went in the fitting room. Yeonjun had dragged him into his favorite fashion store after a tiring day in school.

Yeonjun followed him inside, which embarrassed Soobin. (However, he knew his hyung was naturally playful, he'd just lock Yeonjun out if need be.)

"What are you doing, hyung?" Soobin asked. Yeonjun didn't answer, and instead...

Yeonjun kissed him.

"I like you Soobin."

Soobin pushed him away. "I-I-I don't like you, Yeonjun."

The disgust in Soobin's voice /broke/ the elder's heart. Still, Yeonjun smiled. "I don't expect you to like me back, I just can't keep lying to myself anymore..."

He paused but before he could say another word when Soobin's hand landed on his right cheek-- it stung, but didn't compare to how much Soobin's words wrecked his soul.

"I hate you Yeonjun, how could you do that to me?!"

/3 years later/

Soobin has been his secretary for three years yet he still doesn't seem to remember Yeonjun. That's not a problem though, Yeonjun liked it that way. It wasn't like he saw Soobin every second, he was usually in his own office.

They were driving to a meeting outside the company that day. Both he and Soobin were in the car's backseat.

"Sir, we will are almost at the ve--"

They heard tires screeching, horns blaring, and the last thing Yeonjun saw before he blacked out: Soobin's wide-eyed expression as their car crashed into another one.

Yeonjun regained consciousness sometime later.

Clearly it was a car accident, the taxi only hit the right side of the car, luckily for Yeonjun. But Soobin, his face was covered with blood and he is resting his head against the broken glass window, unconscious and barely breathing. At the sight of blood and pain from his own concussion, Yeonjun blacked out again.

~

Yeonjun's head was bandaged in the hospital, he was luck to only have a forehead bruise and some cuts on his arms and ankle.

"Results are saying he had some damage in the brain and there's a fifty-fifty chance that he has an amnesia," the doctor said when Yeonjun asked about Soobin.

Yeonjun rushed to Beomgyu and dragged him to Soobin's room. They immediately went inside.

Soobin was staring blankly at the wall, and his hollow eyes saw Yeonjun.

"Who are you?"

Yeonjun froze.

Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a worried look.

Beomgyu opened his mouth to speak, but Yeonjun beat him to it.

"I'm your boyfriend," he said as he kissed Soobin's forehead.


	4. "Sweet, Twisted, Revenge" (BeomKai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight gore, death

Beomgyu didn't believe in reincarnation, however he started to question his own belief when he saw an article about it.  
  
"Past Lives; Could it Be Possible?"  
  
The boy scoffed. Even though he was rich, he hated his lifestyle, relationships, and everything about himself.  
  
'I _must've done something horrible in the past_ ,' Beomgyu thought, ' _this living hell must be my punishment_ '  
  
~  
  
Huening Kai had been having these dreams about a boy.  
  
They were strolling down the woods and the other seemed to be dressed in traditional Korean clothes.  
  
  
  
"Why are we here?" he asked as he rushed past a tree.  
  
  
  
The boy smiled, "Have you made your decision, your Highness?"  
  
Kai was used to these dreams, he was always a Prince, accompanied by this commoner.  
  
"Yes, I do... Uh, I guess I do love you too Beomgyu," Kai blushed.  
  
Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu was the boy in his dreams.  
  
"Does that mean...?" the Beomgyu asked not believing what Kai said.  
  
  
  
"Uh, maybe."  
  
Every night he has been dreaming about them being in love with each other.  
  
However, there was this _one_ dream that broke his supposed fantasy.  
  
Prince Kai's sleep was cut short by footsteps thumping on the floor, he almost swore he heard a scream. The door slid open and he saw Beomgyu.  
  
beomgyu was smiling innocently... like he always would... but there was... blood... blood and the...  
  
"The heads of the king and queen of the kingdom," Beomgyu said arrogantly. "I did this for us, my prince. Come with me and we will make a new kingdom, new rules, new customs."  
  
Huening Kai was shaking, from the shock or what was it that he felt? Anger? Grief? Betrayal? Fear?  
  
"I won't, no!"  
  
Kai was finally fully awake, and true to Beomgyu's claim, he _did_ behead his parents, the blood from where their necks were severed still fresh and seeping into the cracks of the wooden floorboards.  
  
Beomgyu's eyes widened, "Are you rejecting me?" The older pulled out his sword, and pointed it to the unarmed prince.  
  
Huening Kai was shocked, the _audacity_ of this boy was frightening.  
  
Kai nodded, "You-- You monster!"  
  
Beomgyu let out a deranged laugh, "Is that your final decision?"  
  
"Yes--"  
  
 _Shwing_  
  
His world went dark, and he woke up with a start, crying his eyes out.  
  
~  
  
Everything happens for a reason. When Huening Kai first saw new kid in school who looked exactly like the boy in his dreams, his mind was dead set on what he was about to do.  
  
His best friend, Soobin, nudged his arm, "Huening-ah... you're scaring me, what's on your mind?"  
  
He must've caught the younger staring daggers at the newcomer.  
  
"Oh, Soobin-ah, don't worry. I won't do anything stupid."  
  
 _Only sweet, twisted, revenge._


	5. "The Son Of A W*tch" (BeomJun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda cute, still crack tho

Being kidnapped by a witch was torture enough. Now he had to marry the witch's son.

For lack of a better term, Beomgyu's fiance was a son-of-a-witch. Yeonjun was handsome, he wasn't complaining, but it felt like he was betraying himself by falling in love with the guy.

~

Eight weeks. Beomgyu has been keeping track on how long he has been in the house of those villainous creeps.

What do they want from him?

He's just a son of the Grand Elf who isn't even that powerful. He was thinking of an escape plan that day until his fiance spoke to him.

"Do not eat the food they are giving you, it is poisoned," Yeonjun whispered looking around as if making sure nobody heard.

"Why are you talking to me?" Beomgyu said as he looked at the food in disgust.

"Don't speak, just wake up later at midnight, they are all asleep then" Yeonjun muttered to his ear.

Footsteps hammered outside the room and Yeonjun punched him in the face, not exerting much force but still hurt.

"Stop bugging me will you?" the older winked at Beomgyu as his mother entered the room.

"Hey, stop that, my son. We still need him to be your husband right?" the witch said with a voice so soft that it sounded evil.

Beomgyu waited until midnight and true enough Yeonjun came rushing in a nightcloak with another one folded in his left hand and a lantern at his right.

"What exactly are you doing?" Beomgyu asked innocently.

Yeonjun smirked, "Helping you escape, what does it look like?"

Beomgyu wasn't sure of what was happening but he figured he had no choice.

"Why are you doing this? You would be traitor to your kind if you continue," he managed before Yeonjun pulled him and put the cloak on him.

"I know, I've considered the stakes already."

They were so close to each other it seems like Yeonjun was hugging him.

"Save the questions for later, let's go!"

~

Yeonjun's eyes glowed green as he casted a spell of invisibility and Beomgyu found himself staring.

"Beomgyu, let's move, the spell only lasts for an hour, we must be quick."

And they ran away.

~

Threading through the woods was tiring, leaving both boys breathless when they finally settled somewhere far away enough.

They saw a plain full of flowers and Beomgyu collapsed. He stared at the saturated sky, the signal of dawning. Yeonjun was beside him, but he was looking at Beomgyu, admiring him as if the boy in front of him were brighter than the sun.

Beomgyu looked beside him and found the witch's son staring at him. He couldn't do anything other than stare back.

"I'm sorry for everything they did to you, I should've helped you out sooner."

"Are you kidding? This...," he admired the yellow and blue flowers that litered the green lands beneath them, "This is great, more than I could've asked for."

Beomgyu broke out in laughter, "First, a bunch of witches kidnapped me and trapped me inside their cave. Then, their son helped me escape and now I'm seeing a paradise?" then he continued giggling.

The elf's laugh faded, "But... what about you? Aren't you going back?"

"No..."

"What?" Beomgyu propped himself on his elbow, "Your family..., riches, your reputation? You're gonna forget all that?"

"Beomgyu, believe it or not... this is the happiest I've ever felt in my life."

"But...-" Yeonjun shushed him.

"You complete me... Beom-ah. I don't know what came over me to feel the way I do towards you...," he looked straight into Beomgyu's eyes.

"But then again," Yeonjun paused, stroking Beomgyu's soft cheek, "Love doesn't require a definition, does it?"


	6. "enGRAVEd" (Tyunning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is sad sad and bad bad

9 year old Huening Kai was walking alone in the woods searching for his friend Beomgyu when he spotted movement in one of the bushes.

He smiled as he thought he already won the game.

_Maybe Beommie gave up because I'm 'that' good._

The darkness in the woods started to scare Kai, he began to sing a song his mother taught him.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

He was snapped out from his thoughts when a wolf jumped out. making Huening Kai fall back.

He was so scared then as the wolf approached him and he started to cry out loud.

He braced himself for its sharp teeth to tear at his flesh, but was surprised when it didn't. It walked right past him.

Kai didn't know what came to his mind, or so he claims, when he pulled the wolf's tail which made it snarl.

"You aren't going to eat me? Are you a good dog?" the wolf struggled to move but Huening Kai's hands tightened on its tail.

Kai knew it was probably a bad idea to provoke the wolf, but somehow, he just couldn't help it.

The boy obviously would not let go but his jaw dropped when the tail almost evaporated from his fingers, swirls of white suddenly littering the night sky.

Then, the wolf was gone; in its place was a boy almost his age.

Huening Kai stared in awe and couldn't speak but the wolf, no, the other boy broke the silence, "You should not play hide and seek out in the woods at night."

"Y-you're a werewolf?" Huening Kai questioned creeping nearer on the boy.

He just nodded and said, "I am Taehyun"

"Cool," Kai smiled at Taehyun, "I am Huening Kai and I'm a vampire."

Amused Taehyun challenged the other, "Oh yeah? Where are your fangs?"

Kai was embarrassed and couldn't hide the heating of his face.

"Okay I'm human." They both laughed.

Kai would live to remember this night forever.

Since then he always went out at night to meet his new friend.

Three years later, Kai sadly walked to their meeting place with the intention of telling him bad news.

His mother just told him about their plan to move out somewhere nearer the high school he was about to go to, his heart broke at the realization that he would leave Taehyun.

"Why the sad look?" the werewolf asked him.

"Eomma just told me that we were about to live somewhere very far from here," Kai said looking down at the grass.

Taehyun smiled sadly, "That's all right. I'll be granted my freedom once I turn eighteen; just tell me where you're going. I'll find you."

"But that will take five years, Tae," Huening Kai's eyes started to redden.

Taehyun gestured for him to follow before transforming into a wolf.

They stopped when they found a rock big enough to be spotted easily from several yards away.

Taehyun picked up a smaller rock and started engraving their initials onto the stone.

**T ❤ HK**

Huening Kai noticed what he was writing and muttered.

"Hyung, does this mean..., you...like me?"

Taehyun continued drawing their names in the stone.

When he finished, Kai spoke again. "Taehyun?"

"Depends...," he answered, kissing Huening Kai in the cheek.

He blushed. "I, I like you too."

He noticed Kai's overflowing sadness.

"Hey... whenever you feel sad... just look at the moon."

"Why?"

"Because, no matter how far we are, we would both see the same moon, it will somehow still connect us."

Huening Kai's heart filled with warmth.

"Today is my birthday, if you didn't forget. Come back here in 5 years, I will be waiting for you Huening Kai."

To think they were barely teenagers that day, it's still clear they were in love with each other.

~

Huening Kai always celebrated Taehyun's birthday alone, because his mother wouldn't let him come back to their old place.

he would always go outside their veranda and whisper sweet nothings, remembering what tae said about the moon.

He was so happy that day because the day finally came and he was about to meet his Taehyun, the only person he's ever loved within the years.

He brought his gift with him and kissed his mom goodbye as he rode to the old house he once lived at. Looking at the place triggered good memories but he wasn't about to recall everything that happened there, he was here to fetch his lover.

He arrived at the stone and he sighed in relief when he still found his name and Taehyun's engraved in it with a heart drawn hastily between them.

Hours passed, yet there was still no sign of Taehyun, Kai was starting to think Tae has forgotten him when suddenly--

An audible growl resounded behind him. He was met with a pair of eyes, glowing yellow, irises narrowed into slits.

"Tae?"

No. It wasn't his Taehyun. He could tell by the harsh eyes and the blood still stuck in between the wolf's teeth.

It advanced towards him, he prepared himself for impact-- another wolf jumped in front of him, growling at the other wolf in an attempt to assert dominance.

It was Taehyun, he could tell by the fluffy tail the wolf had.

Taehyun clawed at the larger wolf as it started to bite Taehyun's neck-- the weak spot.

Taehyun's sharp claws shot at the other wolf's eyes. Kai could see the blood that littered Taehyun's fur.

At that, the wolf glared at Kai and ran away.

Again, the familiar white swirls came into vision as Taehyun transformed into a human once more... but...

His neck... was bleeding... badly.

"Tae!... Tae, no, no, please, not yet..." Kai ran to his knees and cradled Taehyun's head.

Taehyun's gentle eyes looked up at Kai.

"Look at you...," Tae managed to breathe out, a weak smile on his lips, "All grown up... I'm sorry..., I had to protect you... I--"

"Kai..."

"Every night, Tae... I... I looked at the moon," no other words were leaving Kai's mouth. His mind was in a frenzy.

"Me too, Kai. I love you, Kai..."

"I love you too, Tae, no! No, don't you dare close your eyes!"

"Look at the stars, Kai," he said, "When you feel lonely, talk to the stars..., maybe I would become one of them."

"Tae, no, we can fix this! Please!"

"Shh, Kai... sing me a song?"

Alas, Kai sang the only song that popped into his head.

_"You are my sunshine... my only sunshine... you make me happy... when skies are--"_

"No! Tae, Taehyunnie, wake up, not yet, please," he sobbed as the life slowly left Taehyun's eyes.

As a last resort, he placed a kiss on Taehyun's forehead as he cried.

Taehyun was his only sunshine. Taehyun made Huening Kai happy, and now...

**_His skies were forever grey without him._ **


	7. "@#$^%, Typo!" (Taegyu) [Part Two of "#@%&%, Wrongs Send!"]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of "wrong send" whooped here we gooooo

Eight months.

It has been eight months since Taehyun started dating Beomgyu.

Beomgyu was shy at first but it was clear he liked the guy for long and Taehyun felt exactly the same.

If it wasn't for Beomgyu being clumsy at messaging people, he wouldn't have known they've shared the same feeling all along.

Taehyun arrived at the shop where he planned to buy a gift for their eighth monthsary this coming Friday.

Taehyun was thinking what gift would be best but he remembered he was saving money for the winter break he planned for him and Beomgyu.

He needs to find something cheap, no not cheap. Something affordable.

He remembered Beomgyu fancied snow globes as he saw one near the counter.

He immediately went for it and brought it to the cashier as he grabbed his phone out and started typing these words. 'I have a suprise for you Choi---,' but his hand slipped and dropped the snow globe he was about to buy.

The guy who accidentally shoved it immediately said sorry.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm just gonna pay for it" seeing it was broken. Taehyun said he didn't mind but accepted the offer.

He immediately sent his message seeing he's already late from class and brought another snow globe to the counter hastily.

Beomgyu wasn't sure what's taking Taehyun so long and seeing that it's almost time for first period, he just went back to his department's building, the opposite as Taehyun's.

Lunch came and Beomgyu started to worry about his lover and was about to message him when he saw this message in the batch group chat.

/I have a surprise for you @Choi Soobin/

A pang of jealousy struck Beomgyu hard, several thoughts rushing to his mind.

'So that was what took Taehyun too long earlier', he said to himself.

He changed his mind about messaging Taehyun and just started away from the cafeteria where Taehyun and his Choi Soobin probably were.

He just went back to his dorm room and didn't mind about the afternoon classes he had.

Huening Kai, his best friend, was also there when he arrived muttering something on the phone before putting it down.

"Are you available for friday? Yeonjun-hyung said he will throw a party at his place and we're invited."

Beomgyu frowned but agreed right away.

Taehyun always topped the class, aced all the exams, and collected all the awards but then he thought he was so dumb that it took three days for him to notice why Beomgyu replying nor noticing him in any way.

Right after he found out that his phone auto-typed Soobin's name instead of Beomgyu's , he phoned Huening Kai and got informed of the party going on that night.

It was Friday night, their eighth monthsary and Beomgyu still made no response to his messages.

Taehyun went back to his room and grabbed the gift he bought three days ago. The box was covered in glittering gold wrapper and a matching ribbon tied on a fashionable knot.

He decided if Beomgyu won't show up to him, he needed to apologize and show up at yeonjun's party.

Taehyun wore a jacket and brought the gift with him.

He started to walk towards the direction of Yeonjun's house.

He knocked but the door slid open by itself.

Taehyun walked to where the loud music was coming from, smiling at the thought of Beomgyu being jealous.

He arrived at a large room and what he saw made him turn back but Huening Kai already called his name.

"Taehyun," the boy said not noticing his best friend entangled in the arms of Choi Yeonjun.


	8. Choi Loyalty (OT5) [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i MIGHT post a full-on fic on this after "Deadline"

Today was my coronation day. A lot of guests came and scrutinized me as I was crowned the King of the South Choi Kingdom. This was what my father expected me to be, though I didn't pay attention to his long lecture as I sobbed in the corner. No, I don't want to remember what transpired back then.  
  
Before the haunting memories would come back to me, I found the perfect distraction as my eyes set on the King of the West Choi Kingdom. Though our kingdoms were far, we would always train together and I couldn't help being captivated in him.  
  
From attending the same Royal School to being the heir to the throne, I've never outgrown my crush on him.  
  
Yeonjun and I grew up together, every year another feature of his would look better than before. His taller frame, his broader shoulders and brighter smile.  
  
He 's smart; being also a newly crowned King, he already knew the ropes of leadership.  
  
Yeonjun caught me staring and I immediately averted my gaze to somewhere else as the ceremony came to its end.  
  
I watched the crowds flock away heading to the ballroom where the party will be held. I came over to meet the other two kings, one of them Yeonjun and the other I haven't met yet.  
  
"Uh, King Yeonjun? Where is the king of the North?" I asked dumbly seeing as he wasn't on the seat beside Yeonjun.  
  
"I didn't notice him leave, but that is clearly a disrespectful attitude towards a newly crowned king, do you want me to find him and confront him Soobinie?" I blushed hearing the nickname he used to call me back then.  
  
Realizing it, he immediately apologized and said, "I mean King Soobin, uh, sorry. I'm just not used to us calling each other 'King'."  
  
That is one of the reasons I liked him, he cared about me and even called me silly nicknames that make my cheeks heat up.  
  
"Me neither," I told him as we went out to the palace garden to find the Wizard, Taehyun, staring where we appeared as if knowing we would come.  
  
I was really intimidated when he's around, as I guess everyone else does too, due to the dark aura that surrounds him; but, I saw through that since we were friends anyway.  
  
  
  
"King Soobin, King Yeonjun, a pleasure to meet you," he said bowing his head in respect.  
  
"Taehyunnie," Yeonjun said throwing his arms around Taehyun who hugged him back.  
  
See, since we were kids, Yeonjun used to stick around Taehyun and I was forced to do so because I stick around Yeonjun.  
  
"Nice seeing you again, how's your wizardry stuff?" I said as he hugged me too.  
  
Taehyun pulled away smiling widely, as the dark aura starts to fade.  
  
"It's going fine Hyung, I really learned a lot of control the last few months."  
  
We talked there until evening came as the royal butler fetched us for the dinner.  
  
  
  
We arrived at the dining room as the butler led us to a rouns table that was the fanciest and standing in the middle of the room full of guests, you could've guessed it was for someone special.  
  
On one of the seats already sat a boy my age which I guessed was the king of the Northern Chois. I sat between Yeonjun and Taehyun but the butler whispered something on Taehyun's ear.  
  
"Your Highness, King Beomgyu, the butler requests we exchange seats as so you are seated with the other kings," Taehyun rose to his feet waiting for Beomgyu's reply.  
  
The king just stared at him with those dark eyes, when he decided to finally say something. "Why would I sit at that chair already dirtied by you?"  
  
Yeonjun frowned at the attitude, but Taehyun and Beomgyu suddenly exchanged laughters as they continued to switch seats.  
  
Beomgyu's eyes flew to me which made me shift uncomfortably on my seat.  
  
His eyes were pure black, his cheeks so clear and flawless, and lips so soft.  
  
I suddenly caught myself staring and I immediately went to eating my food.  
  
The dinner was filled with Yeonjun and Beomgyu talking on how each of them had known Taehyun which I knew made Taehyun uncomfortable hiding his blush, but still grinning widely.  
  
Beomgyu suddenly began to talk to me and I found it really adorable that he laughed so easily at everything.  
  
His eyes were almost invisible, his smile really making others do the same, his hair swaying sideways as he swayed his head too and I felt as if the world slowed down.  
  
I found myself smiling at every little thing he would do-- almost in the same way I do with Yeonjun.  
  
Yeonjun cleared his throat which made me realize I was staring at Beomgyu again.  
  
"Dinner's over, um, can we talk in the garden, alone?" I was suddenly nervous but I remembered this was Yeonjun, my first love since we were kids, my best friend.  
  
I nodded and followed him to the direction we went earlier. I was still thinking about how Beomgyu smiled when Yeonjun cleared his throat once again.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to tell you something Soobinnie," He told me nervously rubbing his hands together.  
  
He sighed hard before continuing, "I-I think I might l-like you."  
  
I didn't know what to say then, Choi Yeonjun, the most handsome and cute guy I ever met now confessing his affection to me, I checked myself if this was a dream but judging from the way it hurt to pinch myself, it wasn't.  
  
I searched for words and then I blurted out, "Since when?"  
  
He was about to answer when we heard an explosion that seem to have came from the gates.  
  
Yeonjun suddenly grabbed me protectively which made me wince but I didn't feel anything else.  
  
This was Choi Yeonjun hugging me and I don't even know why I am not reacting or blushing or anything but all I could think of that time were the people's safety instead of mine.  
  
I heard another explosion which I guessed came from the door of the ballroom.  
  
I struggled to run towards the direction but Yeonjun pulled me and dragged me across the other end of the hallway.  
  
"Let go! Yeonjun!" I yelled at him but he did no other than pull me to the safest room in the castle.  
  
"Yeonjun, there are people in danger, our people were there in the ballroom! Taehyun was there! Beomgyu...," I paused at the thought.  
  
What if Beomgyu was in danger?  
  
I needed to get back there and ensure everyone was safe especially Beomgyu.  
  
"Beomgyu? Do you like him?" a curious glance of Yeonjun caught my face.  
  
"Wh-what--"  
  
"That explains it." Yeonjun said with a pained look, he looked betrayed, and I felt like maybe I've hurt him this time.  
  
I tried to argue but no words came out of my mouth.  
  
I was so confused then, my head aching at the shuffling thoughts, but one thing was clear.  
  
I liked Choi Beomgyu and I wasn't about to stand here doing nothing. I ran right into the explosion... right into...  
  
a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao should i continue this (all drabbles here are collabs w my friend tho)


	9. Romeo and Romeo [Sookai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romeo and juliet is not a love story so pls don't use it as a compliment to your love life sksksksk

TW: Suicide, Death. (Don't read if it triggers u, your mental health is our priority uwu)  
  
𝙃𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙆𝙖𝙞 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙧, Soobin was just... insistent. Ever since Huening's family disowned him for being gay, his hyung has been spoiling him with free food, gifts, he even went as far as letting him live in his home.  
  
The apartment they both lived in was enough to house five people. Soobin used to live alone, but now, he had Huening, who was both his best friend and boyfriend.  
  
Yes, boyfriend. Huening was lucky to find a house and a home, a roof atop his head and sanctuary in Soobin's arms.  
  
"Soobin hyung? I need to tell you something..." Huening Kai said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What is it Huening-ah?" Soobin's smile made the younger hesitate.  
  
"Uh, nevermind hyung."  
  
But Soobin already knew something was wrong, Huening Kai's expression being proof.  
  
"What's wrong? You can always tell me," he urged.  
  
Huening Kai sighed. "My parents called me, they said that I can go home already if I would like too.. And I really miss my brother, too." the boy said trying not to look at Soobin's eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to be sad about it, Kai?" Soobin wiped a tear from Kai's cheek.  
  
"We can still be we, even if we're not living together, right?"  
  
Huening Kai averted Soobin's gaze. "Yes, yes we will, I promise."  
  
Nine months later, Soobin learned that some promises were made to be broken.  
  
He and Kai never met in person anymore; they settled with a long distance relationship, with Soobin believeing nothings has changed just because they still text each other everyday.  
  
~  
  
𝙎𝙤𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙣: Good morning, Huening-ah  
  
𝙃𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙆𝙖𝙞: Good morning hyung, I'm a bit busy today, we'll be going to the church.  
  
𝙎𝙤𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙣: It's okay, I can chat you later  
  
~  
  
A smile appeared on Soobin's face as and idea went by his head.  
  
He immediately went to his car and headed to the church Kai will be going.  
  
To Soobin's surprise there will be no mass ongoing because a wedding will be happening in an hour, as what Pastor Taehyun said.  
  
Soobin searched the crowd but found no sign of Huening Kai.  
  
Soobin finally gave up and went for the door when a man apprared and introduced himself as the father of the groom.  
  
He noticed Soobin exhausted and told him that he could stay for his son's wedding.  
  
Soobin was too tired to argue and waited for the ceremony to start.  
  
Five minutes before the wedding started, a very familiar boy in black suit and tie approached the man.  
  
  
  
"𝘋𝘢𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴 ."  
  
Soobin's expression darkened as he recognized Huening Kai's voice.  
  
Huening Kai however didn't notice Soobin.  
  
When the groom and his father disappeared, Soobin immediately went out of the church and rain started to pour along as if sensing Soobin's mood.  
  
Tears streaked down his face as he drove home at a speed that would have him arrested if any cop caught him.  
  
Kai... was... getting married... to someone else...  
  
"How dare he lead me on," Soobin asked himself, "For nine months... I should have known."  
  
Idiot. Idiot.𝙎𝙩𝙪𝙥𝙞𝙙.  
  
When Soobin got home he immediately searched the kitchen until he found what he was looking for-- 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗.  
  
He was choking, acid rising to his throat as he gripped the edge of the kitchen counter.  
  
His phone rang and immediately answered it, gasping for breath. Upon hearing Kai's voice, that... traitor... he wanted to die faster.  
  
Until...  
  
"Soobin, I'm so happy for my 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛'𝚜 wedding--" Huening Kai started to hear the choking, "Soobin hyung? Soobin? Hey, Soobin answer me!" but there was no response.  
  
𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧'𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜.  
  
The last thing he heard was Huening Kai's panicked voice.  
  
Choi Soobin dropped his phone as he felt the poison spreading in his blood stream along with regret.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSHSHSH sorry (we lowkey dont take these drabbles srsly im sorry) so sorry for the angst i'm capable of writing fluff i swEar--
> 
> [follow me on twitter: @calypso_crystal !~ lezzbe moots 'n friends and attack me there <3]


	10. "I'm Your Boyfriend 2" [Yeonbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two : (( this drabble is such a ride i'm--

𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙩, Yeonjun has been taking care of Soobin, his 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

At first, Soobin was wary around his so-called lover, but he learned to trust him after seeing sincerity in his actions.

"Do you like it Soobinnie?" Yeonjun spread his arms to show the fancy tent put in the most beautiful part of the beach that overlooked the sunset.

It has been the third vacation they went to and Yeonjun, being CEO must've gotten into a lot of trouble leaving for 3 months already.

Everyday, phone calls came from the company, but Yeonjun could care less-- he wanted to enjoy his time with Soobin, fearing the day his memories would return.

Their first vacation was on a local beach, that did not end well since there was a crazed grandma freaking Soobin out.

The second was in Italy where they went to many famous attractions for sightseeing. the aura was quite romantic, too.

The third was on another beach in the Philippines where the sand was so white and people were so nice. If it isn't obvious, Yeonjun knew Soobin had a thing for beaches.

Soobin and Yeonjun made so much memories recently, Soobin was having the time of his life, that his amnesia was becoming less of a big deal.

"It's beatiful, Yeonjun," he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Not as beautiful as you," the elder said with a cocky grin.

Soobin blushed at that, as Yeonjun moved closer to him until they were just an inch apart, their faces so close. Soobin's eyes dropped to Yeonjun's lips--

𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂!

Soobin let out a fustrated sigh, that was their third 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 kiss.

Yeonjun went for the phone and walked as he talked with whoever the person on the line was.

Soobin heard Yeonjun chuckle and laugh aloud, and looked at him as if curious if Soobin hears.

Soobin tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for minutes, and he was irritated he decided to eavesdrop.

"No, he still doesn't know," then Yeonjun listened to the phone.

Yeonjun started talking again, "I don't know but I think it will be bad, hell would break loose."

When finally dropped the phone to his pocket and went back to Soobin.

"Who didn't know what and what will be bad?" Soobin said frowning.

Yeonjun smiled reassuringly and said, "It's just something about the company... and my constant absences, y'know, Soobin?"

Soobin could sense he was lying.

Yeonjun inched closer, put his hands on Soobin's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

The bliss Soobin felt was temporary, as soon as it started, his life flashed before his eyes.

𝘏𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴.

𝙔𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙟𝙪𝙣 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢.

Soobin leaving and Yeonjun holding his own cheek red from a slap.

The memory of Soobin working as Yeonjun's secretary for three years...

𝘈𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 ... and...

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙔𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙟𝙪𝙣 𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙤𝙮𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙.

Tears roll down Soobin's cheeks.

He pushed Yeonjun away and yet again, Soobin slapped him.

Truly, 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.

~

Beomgyu's POV

Songs of Les Miserables were blaring in my ears when I decided to call Yeonjun.

"Hello, Yeonjun? Thank God you answered, you weren't answering for three whole days and I was worried sick!"

Yeonjun chuckled on the line, "Why are you worried Gyu? Who are you, my mom?"

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

But I kept that to myself.

"Yeonjun hyung, I'm nowhere near kidding here, I really was worried about you, why weren't you answering my phone call?"

"I was busy with Soobin, he's been happy these days, I guess"

"Oh, how about you? Are you feeling well?" Yeonjun laughed.

"See, you act as if you're my mom!" I smiled and paused the movie I was watching.

"I'm your friend Yeonjun! Of course I'd be worried, of all those years--"

"Yeah, well. You were like a brother to me then and until now."

A 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, yeah I'm only a brother to you.

"Does he remember already?" I said changing the topic.

"No, he still doesn't know"

"What will you do if he does?"

Yeonjun paused. "I don't know but I think it will be bad, hell would break loose" he said with a serious tone.

"Look, it's better you tell him before he remembers, I think he will be more angry and mad at you,"

"Yeah, yeah, quit meddling now, will you huh, mom?" he chuckled, "Oh, sorry. Little brother," he said as if saying that once wasn't enough.

𝘽𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧.

I was about to say something but he already hanged the phone and tears were already threatening to roll down my eyes.

I tried to distract myself with the movie but when I continued watching, it just made me cry even more as I heard Samantha Bark's voice singing.

𝘓𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴, 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨.

~

Yeonjun's POV

Let's just say Soobin and I didn't talk the entire plane trip back home.

We got to the airport and he couldn't even look at me. He was angry.

Since our vacation wasn't sponsored by the company, it was kind of a secret, so I had to drive my own private car to get back home.

Obviously, Soobin refused to ride with me, so he called a private cab instead.

The drive back home could've been smooth, if not for my thoughts of sudden regret and sadness catching up to me, if not for...

A large truck blared it's horns. I swerved onto the pavement, but the truck followed suit and I heard a 𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙝.

~

I woke up in a hospital bed and as I tried to get up, pain arched through my body.

The nurses started to scramble around me, screaming, "He's awake!"

I couldn't remember what happened. I couldn't remember anything before. And what was worst, I couldn't remember who I was.

The door opened and a boy about my age went inside.

It was clear on his face that he was worried and he hadn't slept judging from the blackness underneath his eyes.

"Where am I? I mean, who am I? Who are you?" I asked the boy, I was panicking. He forced a smile despite the puffy and exhausted eyes.

"You are Choi Yeonjun," the boy hesitated.

"And... I'm Beomgyu... your 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjsjjss comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	11. Hit and Run [TaeBin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this a;jlfowhfe

𝙏𝙖𝙚𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚.

Seeing Soobin with Beomgyu, his ex-boyfriend, shouldn't have made him jealous.

He shouldn't be feeling anything for Beomgyu now except hatred.

It hurt Taehyun's pride that Beomgyu chose Soobin over himself.

Taehyun was the smartest guy in school, their batch rankings would always prove that to be true; and Soobin was... well... just a normal kid with a crush on Beomgyu.

Beomgyu entered the cafe with his new boyfriend, and for gods' sake, they came at Taehyun's shift.

Taehyun wasn't dumb to see that Beomgyu is just making him jealous-- it was 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.

'𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦' he thought as an evil smirk made its way to his face as he let his eyes wander to Choi Soobin.

Okay. Soobin was cute, and it was a stab to Taehyun's pride.

Maybe paranoia was only getting to him.

When his shift ended, he immediately went to the boys' school dormitory and asked where Soobin lives.

When he found the room, he hastily opened it without knocking.

"We were really officially dating hyung! He brought me to a cafe and we were like, oh god--" Soobin stopped mid sentence when he noticed me blocking his way.

He was with his friend, Yeonjun.

"Uh, Yeonjun and I will just go out to buy some, um stuff," he said after seeing Taehyun glare at him.

Taehyun walked towards the Soobin. "You've really been crushing on Beomgyu, huh?" he said taking the last step before being about two inches away from Soobin.

"You really think he likes you? 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 on," and he noticed Soobin cry, Taehyun's plan was working.

"But he said he's already my boyfriend," Soobin asked, on the verge of tears, as he rationed to himself.

"You should've known that he's 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 on a lot of people already, both boys and girls." Soobin sobbed even more.

"Now don't be sad, I have a 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙡 for us where we can see if Beomgyu really likes you," Taehyun said wiping a tear from Soobin's cheek.

~

Taehyun and Soobin have been dating for seven months.

It was supposed to be an experiment, but it ended up with them getting tangled up in each other's feelings. It was successful, though.

Beomgyu left Soobin as soon as he saw him with Tae.

Although they never admitted their love for each other, their actions would say it all.

Taehyun would often sling his arm around Soobin's, and Soobin never complained about the clinginess. There were times when they went sightseeing, but all Soobin cared to admire was Taehyun's practically gleaming face.

It was a shock for both of them when Soobin finally decided to speak up, "Taehyun..., we need to talk about this."

Taehyun raised an eyebrow at Soobin's remark.

The elder continued, "This..., us... the 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙣. You were right, Beomgyu doesn't love me. Now that we've cleared that, what's next?"

Taehyun sighed, his heart suddenly clenching, "...Are you... breaking up with me?"

The atmosphere was almost mocking. It was nighttime, and the clouds draped over them, the rain pouring.

"No... Tae, no--"

"I knew it, i shouldn't have fallen into my own trap! If.. I wasn't just protecting my ego, my reputation--"

"What? Did you use me to uphold some kind of reputation? Am I only a pawn to you?!"

"Didn't you hear me? how could I ever use someone I love? I didn't plan for it to be this way. I didn't plan on falling for you Choi Soobin-- yeah, breaking up would be for the best," he said glumly, walking away.

The rain was mixing with the tears on Soobin's cheeks.

The streetlamps flickered.

Taehyun crossed the street when--

𝘽𝙀𝙀𝙋 𝘽𝙀𝙀𝙋--

Headlights.

Soobin's eyes widened as he rushed towards Taehyun's form and pushed him out of the car's way.

Taehyun fell to the opposite pavement, completely safe aside from a few scars.

Now, it wasn't only Soobin's tears mixing with the rain-- his blood, too.

Taehyun scrambled to Soobin, who was in a very bad state.

He was horrified, and didn't know what to do... but he heard Soobin's last words, spoken in a very weak voice as the life drained out of him.

"Taehyun... 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪."

~

Taehyun huffed as he got up from bed. It was the same annual dream he has been having for three years straight.

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦...

His phone rang. It was an alarm named "𝘼𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙖𝙧𝙮"

He got dressed and called a taxi.

He walked in the open field until he found what he was looking for.

Tae sat on the grass, setting the boquet of white roses he had with him.

He stared at the 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙚 where Soobin's name was carved.

He didn't mind letting the tears fall. He didn't mind regret filling up his thoughts.

"𝙄𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙚."

It was a misunderstanding. He never should've left Soobin that night.

For three years, he has been visiting Soobin's grave to say the words he never had the chance to say:

"𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙎𝙤𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙣."

On that fateful night, Soobin fell victim to a hit and run; and Taehyun has missed him ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> alsooo just comment down below if u want me to write a full-on chaptered fic abt a drabble uwu,,, thanks : >


End file.
